Fast Times At Hogwarts School
by slytherin-punk-rocker311
Summary: Nothing related to Ridgemont High. Angst, humor, and a heck of a lot of crazy teen romance at Hogwarts Past setting.
1. A New Year Indeed

FAST TIMES AT HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
A fic about the Marauders, our favorite Slytherins, etc, etc. I ask that in your reviews you not criticize little details I may have missed in the book; it is little more than an annoyance and defeats the purpose of original, creative fanfiction. Thanks and please enjoy, and REVIEW! I need to hear feedback about what you guys want.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll do this the easy way. Things I Don't Own: Snape, Malfoy, Narcissa, Black, Potter, Evans, Lupin, Pettigrew, etc. Things I Do Own: Lucy. Heh. XD  
  
Chapter One: A New Year Indeed  
  
Lily glanced around her suitcase and sighed heavily. It was full of Muggle clothing but it was still quite boring, even with all her interesting new schoolbooks for her advanced Charms classes and such. She heard someone behind her.  
  
"Lucy? Luce, is that you?"  
  
But it was her mother, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Lily, dear." She smiled and sat down on the bed next to her and glanced in her suitcase. "What's this?" She pulled a low-cut dusty rose stretch halter top from the top portion of the halfway organized pile.  
  
"Mine." Lucy swept in and took it gently from her. "Thanks so much, Mrs. Evans, I was looking for that."  
  
Lucy was very much Lily's complete opposite. Aside from them both being beauty queens in their own right they were utterly cards from different hands. Lucy's hair was perfectly straight and blonde and she had the most piercing, chilly blue eyes anyone had ever seen, except for her twin Lucius Malfoy's. Lucy prided herself on being sexy rather than smart, but they were both sweet girls though Lucy definitely had the sass. She had a pale-skinned body that was almost anorexic in shape and always had something witty and snide to say, not to mention enough chump change to back it up. Not from her miserly family, mind you, but rather from her mysterious boyfriend, one Severus Snape. Lucy loved shopping, flirting, and basically having a good old time. Her life was one of those that had a soundtrack to it. Lily thought her own existence seemed so pitiful and bland, even more so before this amazingly strange girl had walked ever so gracefully into her life.  
  
The two girls found themselves on the train an hour or two later and Lucy had brought up the always fun subject of how to get around the no magic rule and curse Lily's vile sister Petunia over the next holiday. Lily had just come up with a shamelessly clever method of producing a witch's wart on the girl's nose so everyone would really notice next time she stuck it into their business when someone arrived at their compartment.  
"Hey, ladies."  
  
Sirius's smooth voice rolled over the two with a certain coolness as he glanced over Lucy and nodded to Lily. The ever suave Gryffindor fifth- year was accompanied by Remus Lupin, a rather quiet but friendly Gryffindor who was a little rough around the edges but a sweetheart all the same. Behind him stood the nervous, tiny figure of Peter Pettigrew, a timid little boy only in third year who tended to follow Sirius around a lot.  
  
Lucy glanced up lazily at Sirius, and Lily was again awed at her ability to shut down such a confident young man. Sirius was definitely fit, and Lily liked the way his dark hair hit his collarbone so elegantly.  
  
"Well, Sirius, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be tormenting my lover?" Lucy shot at him with a coy smile.  
  
"I'd rather be with you than him, love, believe me." Sirius replied calmly, not intimidated.  
  
"Darn, I was hoping the sounds of cursing would clue me in to where he is now." Lucy replied as she sat back down, boredly already with the situation. She glanced up at Remus.  
  
"Hey, Remus, what's shakin'?"  
  
"Oh, not much." He said, obviously uncomfortable with the casual level at which Lucy and Sirius regularly spoke.  
  
She turned her attention to Pettigrew. "Hi." Of course she'd forgotten his name, seeing as he was unimportant.  
  
"'Lo." Peter said almost to himself, nervous as usual when confronted with anyone, let alone a beautiful older woman.  
  
Lucy looked back at Lily. "So, Evans.wait, Potter's missing." She frowned.  
  
"Where is the moron? I want to pick on him." She glanced at Sirius.  
  
"Don't look at me that way; I feel threatened. I know nothing." He replied.  
  
"You should." She looked to the other two, who shook their heads.  
  
Suddenly the sound of Severus cursing someone echoed through the corridor, and Lucy detected her brother saying something cruel and irrevelant.  
  
"Ah, there's Jamesie." She stood up and Lily followed suit.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius called. "Since when do you take my alter-ego codenames?"  
  
Lucy happened upon the scene just in time for both Severus and James to embarrass themselves thoroughly. Both were disheveled and becoming angry.  
  
"I'm going to kill you this time, Potter, I swear it."  
  
"On your mother's grave I will." James shot back.  
  
Severus jumped at him and James dropped his wand in surprise. Unlike the Snapes and Malfoys, who had grown up in the backalleys of the darker part of wizarding Liverpool, he clearly wasn't used to Muggle combat.  
  
"Hey, go our side." Lucy whispered, and Sirius elbowed her lightly, smiling.  
  
"Don't touch her, Black, you piece of scum." Severus muttered, glaring at him as he wrestled James's better-fed frame onto the ground facedown.  
  
"Fine, Sevvie." Sirius grinned wickedly. Remus laughed softly.  
  
"Shut it!" Lucy smacked his arm. Lily giggled.  
  
"Break it up." Lucius growled lazily from the wall, groping the ever tinier waist of one Narcissa Black. Lucy had nearly forgotten he was there, and the very sound of his voice shattered her bliss. Severus let James get up and walked back over to Lucy, and she assured Lily they'd meet up at dinner and followed him back to the compartment.  
  
"Hey, babe." He managed weakly, the wind knocked out of him by the struggle.  
  
"How come I didn't see you at all this weekend? Or today?" She asked.  
  
"I was busy." He brushed it off. "I'm taking advanced Potions; I had materials to buy."  
  
"Great." Lucy muttered.  
  
"What?" He asked, a bit concerned.  
  
"Everyone's taking those in something. I'm not good at anything."  
  
"Yes, you are. You're good at being you; that's enough." He rubbed her back.  
  
"Nice motivational speech, but my kind doesn't take kindly to those."  
  
He smirked, a familiar emotion when played out on his face.  
  
"I love you, does that count?" He tried sweetly.  
  
"Eww.ok, yeah." She smiled and glanced at him.  
  
He searched her face for a brief moment with dark, forbidding eyes that let no one see beyond them to check for a soul. Suddenly he closed them and kissed her, not knowing whether she was expecting it or not. He didn't stop, but waited for the slap.  
  
However Lucy didn't react this way. She wasn't used to being really kissed by him, only a peck or so on her part now and then before class. She never had any reason to slap him.rather, most appropriately, to kiss him.  
  
After a moment they broke and he looked down but her French manicure found his chin.  
  
"Hey, don't be afraid of me, baby." She said softly, half-smiling at him.  
  
He nodded just a little and embraced her awkwardly. She moved to sit on his lap and together they watched the train go by.  
  
"By the way, I love you too, Sevvie." 


	2. The Sorting

Chapter Two: The Sorting  
  
Lucius stepped off the train with an air of disdain as usual, glancing about the station as if it were beneath him, much like everything and everyone else. He smoothed his blonde locks and black silk robes, then turned back to the train.  
  
"Come, darling."  
  
Out of the shadows of the train's doorway came the always graceful form of Narcissa Black, lady of elegant step and pale skin, goddess of perfect fraility and few of word. However, when she did use them to insult some hapless moron, she spoke eloquently and chose well.  
  
Narcissa, like her boyfriend, looked around at the area and frowned at the sheer uninterest of it all before stepping off the train onto the unworthy ground. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she turned. "Bellatrix, dearest." A true lady never used petty nicknames, nor did she give anyone a true embrace, only a formal half-hug (as if she were holding an expensive drink and didn't want to spill any on her twice as expensive gown), no matter who the recipient was. Bellatrix also understood this and returned it equally as meaningless.  
  
"Look at them. Pathetic rich prats."  
  
Lily glanced at Sirius. "You're just as rich as she is."  
  
"No, I meant her love slave." He motioned to Lucius. "Boy, I'd like to-"  
  
"Sirius." Remus chided gently from his opposite side.  
  
"Seriously!" Sirius raved. "And what about Snape, that little piece of-"  
  
"Be nice." Lily said sternly. "His girlfriend is my best friend, don't forget."  
  
"Nah, Lucy's great. It's just him that's my problem."  
  
Lily shook her head in shame and Remus laughed a little.  
  
James jogged over and clapped his friend on the shoulder, leaning in close to his ear.  
  
"Sirius, old boy, you know I'd love to hook you up, but that chick's got his grease all over her from when they were-"  
  
"NOT LISTENING!" Sirius said loudly as he walked away, hands over his ears. Lily rolled her eyes and she and Remus followed, Pettigrew waddling at their heels.  
  
A moment later they found themselves inside the castle and seated at their respective tables. Severus and Lucy sat together, Severus looking utterly bored with the whole scenario and much more interested in spending some alone time with his girl. However, Bellatrix and Narcissa had a better plan, it seemed.  
  
"So, Lucille, where do you buy your nail lacquer?" Bellatrix asked as they took their seats in front of the two, Narcissa beside her.  
  
"My name isn't Lucille, it's Lucidra. Actually, it's Lucy. And you're blocking my view of the Sorting, whether you mind or not." She replied flatly while trying to peer over their heads.  
  
"Lucille sounds too girly for you, anyway." Bellatrix dismissed. "So- "  
  
"Isn't that the girl off Muggle television with the husband that's too cheerful? The redhead?" Narcissa pointed out, taking her eyes off her rhinestone-studded nails for a monent.  
  
"Do NOT tell me you watch that crap." Bellatrix glared at her.  
  
"I like Muggle television, and yet you're questioning my nail color." Lucy pointed out, still not looking at them but allowing herself a small smile of satisfaction.  
  
"Really?" Narcissa looked nervous. "D'you think I'd look good as a redhead?" She blurted suddenly.  
  
"Narcissa, WHAT have I told you about speaking out of turn?!" Bellatrix cried.  
  
"I think you'd look fabulous as a redhead." Lucy glanced at her with a smile. Narcissa smiled back gratefully.  
  
"Come, ladies." Lucius appeared behind them and nodded in sheer etiquette to Severus, who chose not to return it.  
  
"Charmed to see you again." Bellatrix said quickly, and got up. Lucy smiled a bit wider, knowing how whipped the temptress truly was after her brother.  
  
"Bye, Lucy!" Narcissa called as she was dragged away after them. "I mean, good day, Lucidra." She put on an air of seriousness and let go of Bellatrix quickly.  
  
"Why do you call those idiots friends, dear?" Severus inquired as Lucy continued to smile after them.  
  
"Etiquette."  
  
~*~  
  
An hour or so of food later found the students in their dormitories, the most exhausted already well into their beauty rest and the larger portion awake and eager to swap stories, especially those who came from Muggle families (they probably would get no sleep tonight).  
  
Lily smiled as she listened to Sirius's roaring laughter in the dorm opposite hers, and guessed James had just said something funny about himself. She was sprawled out on her mattress, ignoring the light chatter of the girls who shared the room with her, choosing instead to gossip with her best friend.  
  
Dear Lucy,  
  
Another year, huh? This one should be really fun, just like before.  
  
You ought to hear Sirius; he's having some time over there. I don't know why you picked Severus over him but it doesn't matter as long as you're happy. He's sweet in a cocky kind of way, but I guess you have a point: I'm not sure if he would be mature enough to be a good boyfriend. He is cute, though, you can't deny that.  
  
I don't know about James. He's not really my type, what with being obsessed with Quidditch and a showoff and stuff. I hear all kinds of things about him. He's really popular, even more so than I'd figured. I guess he does stuff around me to make me want to be with him, but it just doesn't impress me. Am I crazy or what?  
  
By the way, I think Remus is totally crushing on you. I might have overheard him and Sirius planning on his asking you to the Fall Ball in Hogsmeade. He's cute in his own little way, but there's something weird about him, you know?  
  
I only recently met Peter Pettigrew. He's really strange, and that's all I can say right now.  
  
Love-you-mean-it, Lily  
  
Ironically, Lucy was also ignoring Bellatrix and Narcissa:  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
This is going to be a great year, I can feel it!  
  
Thanks so much for putting up with my boyfriend. I know he's not very nice to you guys but he seems like he really loves me. You won't believe it: on the train he gave me this great kiss...it was like our first real one.  
  
My brother is so overbearing. Did I ever mention that? Hah. I wish he and Narcissa would just hurry up and get married and go somewhere else to spawn, you know?  
  
As for Narcissa and Bellatrix, I'm really glad I have a real friend in you. Those two are more fake than Madonna, and that's saying something.  
  
Gosh, I can hear Sirius way down here. Tell him whatever's so funny had best be shared with us at breakfast the next morning, because I can't hear any of the jokes over his laughter.  
  
Love you like a sister (and wish you were!), Lucy 


End file.
